The development of an ohmmeter to define the electronic characteristics of acupuncture points began with the discoveries by Yoshio Nakatani in Japan (Nakatani, 1956) and J. E. H. Niboyet (Niboyet, 1958), Bratu (Bratu, 1960), Brunet (Brunet, 1959, 1960), Voll (Voll 1976-7, 1980, 1978, 1983) and Wing (Wing, 1977) in Europe. They discovered that the acupuncture points were characterized by a lower resistance than the surrounding skin.
The measurement of the electrical properties of acupuncture points is based on scientific concepts and formulas (Reichmanis 1975, 1977, Tiller 1982, Chen 1996). The electrical properties of the skin and of the acupuncture points have been studied for years (Rosendal 1943, Nakatani 1956, Niboyet 1958, Lawler 1960, Zhu 1981, Tsuei 1996). Studies have shown that each acupuncture point has a lower resistance (higher conductance) than the surrounding skin. Commercial equipment has been developed to exploit the resistance properties of the acupuncture points (Saita 1973, Borsarello 1971, Tiller 1972, Matsumoto 1973, Voll 1978, Schimmel 1980).
The commercial equipment used the results of research (Rosendal 1943, Nakatani 1956, Niboyet 1958, Tiller 1972, Tsuei 1996) to define the parameters of the resistance values. The research found that a healthy or balanced subject has an optimal resistance value of 100,000 ohms. Lower resistance values correlate with inflammation processes in the body and higher resistance values correlated with degenerative processes in the body (Tsuei 1996).
Commercial equipment thus allows the operator to measure the resistance value at selected acupuncture points. It has been noted that if an operator places a substance near the subject, with all other variables unchanged, and repeats the measurement and the resistance value is balanced, then the substance is considered a source of balancing. If the resistance value was more unbalanced, then the substance is considered a source of provoking.
The substance could be anything found in nature or manufactured, including food, chemical, animal dander, pollen, pharmaceutical drug, homeopathic remedy, herbal, vitamin, mineral or biological organism. Fritz-Albert Popp, a German physicist, has investigated the resonance frequencies of substances and their actions in biological self-regulation. The nervous and chemical systems of the body are recognized as important mechanisms for the self-regulation of the body. Popp and his associates have presented the concept of another bio-information mechanism where the changes in the coherent electromagnetic fields of localized tissue produce bio-photon emissions (Popp, 1979, Popp, 1983). Kuo-Gen Chen, a Professor of Physics at Soochow University in Taiwan, considers that the primary mechanism is the changes in the quantum states of the tissue (Chen, 1996). The interactions to stimuli are at the molecular level (Popp 1979, Popp, 1983, Becker 1990).
A stimulus is anything that can produce a biological response or effect, a bioeffect, and can include any physiological or anatomical change from enzyme production to music to x-rays to emotions. All the bioeffects from electrical and magnetic energy are studied in the field of Bioelectromagnetics (BEM). An article from the National Institute of Health (NIH) summarizes the past research on BEM (Rubik, 1996). The report establishes that low energy signals produce a bioeffect (Tenforde 1987). The NIH articles states that in basic BEM research "Nonionizing, nonthermal exogenous EM fields exert measurable bioeffects in living organisms. In general, the organism's response to applied EM fields is highly frequency specific and the dose-response curve is nonlinear (i.e., application of an additional amount of the EM field does not elicit a response of equal magnitude; the response eventually diminishes no matter how additional EM stimuli are applied). Extremely weak EM fields may, at the proper frequency and site of application, produce large effects that are either clinically beneficial or harmful."
A number of devices have been developed for the application of electromagnetic radiation for treatment or health benefit purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,049 to Rabichev et al., there are apparatuses disclosed which provides for the administration of very high frequency (VHF) frequency electromagnetic radiation simultaneously with light, sound and heat to treat neuropsychic and somatic disorders of inorganic origin. This invention works by posting a rhythmic and remotely controlled action of at least three of the stimuli upon the subject's nervous system. This device works primarily through a visual and auditory stimuli to the nervous system, with the VHF frequency electromagnetic radiation being applied simultaneously to the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,593 to Keiernan an apparatus is disclosed for applying pulses of VHF radiation to the body for therapeutic purposes. This device includes a pulse control display circuit arrangement for selecting and controlling the pulse repetition frequency, amplitude and duration which is dependent upon the various values selected from the control panel. Radiation is applied to the body by a treatment head which is connected to pulse generator system by an articulated arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,725 to Azam et al discloses an apparatus for the treatment of the body through the inducement of hyperthermia by the application of an electromagnetic field to a target body area through two electrodes posed adjacent to or in the diseased or target area of the body. The two electrodes are connected to a transmitter which generates the signal for application to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,587 to Hochstein discloses an apparatus for inducing hyperthermia in a target area of the human body for treatment of disease or the therapeutic benefits attributable to hyperthermia, through the application of black body infrared radiation. This device included a mechanism for limiting the transmission of heat by convection from the radiation source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,658 to Muller et al. discloses a device for applying electromagnetic radiation to the cornea of the eye of a subject for the purpose of modifying the curvature of the cornea. The device provides for application of electromagnetic radiation of a selected wave length to which is suitable for absorption by the stroma the cornea and incorporates multiple irradiation ports, each with a fiberoptic feed, for the application of the radiation as needed to accomplish the desired reshaping of the cornea, thereby correcting the vision of the subject
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,791 to Sit'ko discloses a method of treating the subject by applying electromagnetic radiation in the microwave frequency range to a set of biologically active points. The frequency and power of the radiation applied is varied so as to determine a frequency and power level which promote a steady response reaction of the subject in the desired area of treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,617 to Brewitt discloses a method for medical disorders through the administration of electromagnetic signals in the radio frequency range, these radio frequency signals being selected to produce the same physiological response as certain homeopathic solutions.
While each of the devices disclosed in the prior art appears to have provided a means for achieving the apparent objectives for the device, none of the inventions disclosed in the prior art achieves several of the objectives of the present invention. Furthermore, the present invention provides improved capabilities for achieving a number of the objectives of the inventions disclosed in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing sequences of binary numbers called "product capsules" which can be used to generate electromagnetic signals called "product signals" which stimulate a response from the body of a subject which equals or approximates the response stimulated by a variety of natural and man made products and other stimuli, all of which are herein referred to collectively as "products".
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for generating and applying product signals to the body of a subject.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for applying product signals to selected substances to imprint the response characteristics of the products on the substances.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide portable hand held units for storing product capsules, for generating product signals from the stored product capsules and for applying the signals to the body of a subject at times and locations desired by the subject or directed by a health care provider.
It is a still further objective of the present invention, to provide a method and apparatus for recording verbal messages and administering them simultaneously to a subject with audio signals which are generated based upon product signals.